videospielefandomcom-20200216-history
God of War: Ascension
| accessdate= 2013-08-16 }}|US=12.03.2013|EU=15.03.2013|AU=14.03.2013|KO=12.03.2013}} |Spielmodi = Singleplayer, Multiplayer |Plattform(en) = PlayStation 3 |Medien = Blu-ray Disc |Altersfreigabe = |Vorgänger = God of War III |Nachfolger = }} wurde von SCE Santa Monica Studio Entwickelt und von Sony Computer Entertainment gepublished. Das Spiel gehört zur God of War-Reihe unter der Haupt-Reihe. Er ist der Nachfolger des Spiels God of War III. Das Spiel ist der Genre Hack'n'slay und Action-Adventure zuzuordnen. Der Schöpfer der God of War-Serie, David Jaffe, sagte öffentlich, dass die Spieler dem Multiplayer-Modus des Spiels eine Chance geben sollen, und nicht gleich von vornherein sagen, dass dieser schlecht sei. Weiters sagt er, dass jene Zweifler nur recht hätten, wenn der Singleplayer-Modus dadurch verschlechtert werden würde, jedoch sehe Jaffe keine Anzeichen für das. Es wird des Weiteren eine Collector's Edition geben, die u.a. eine 8'' große Kratos-Figur, den offiziellen Game-OST, ein dynamisches Design für die PS 3 für den Singleplayer, ein PSN Avatar-Pack und eine Verdopplung der XP für den Multiplayer und einen DLC-Pass, mit dem man kostenlosen Zugang zu allen zukünftigen DLCs hat, enthält. Es wurde nun bekannt, dass, um den Fans die Wartezeit auf zu vertrösten, eine erneute Kollektion der Serie noch im August veröffentlicht werden soll. Diese sogenannte God of War Saga-Collection wird einige Spiele beinhalten, welche genau ist aber noch nicht bekannt. Gameplay Todd Papy, seinerseits Game Director von Santa Monica Studios, gab nun bekannt, dass sich die Spielzeit ähnlich lang wie in God of War fortsetzen wird, mit der Begründung, dass es auch für den Spieler besser sei, ein grandioses Spiel mit 5 - 10 Stunden Länge zu spielen, als ein lediglich solides Spiel mit 30 Stunden Spielzeit. Außerdem wird laut seinen Angaben die Spielmechanik überarbeitet, was vor allem das Klettern betrifft. In Sachen Grafik wird sich auch was tun, da werden die Lichtverhältnisse und ein sogenannter stereoskopischen 3D-Effekt bearbeitet und erweitert. Zusätzlich sollen auch die gigantischen Bossgegner, die typisch für diese Spiele-Reihe sind, nicht vernachlässigt werden, d.h., dass bei den Bossgegnern ebenfalls Details herausgearbeitet werden, was natürlich besser aussieht, und dass es weiters noch erheblich größere Gegner geben wird, als den Zyklopen aus dem Gameplay-Screenshot.vgl. unten Des Weiteren kann man in diesem Spiel erstmals die Waffen der Gegner stehlen und sie gegen sie benutzen und Kratos kann sogar kurz die Zeit anhalten. Diese gestohlenen Waffen werden bei speziellen Kombos automatisch daruntergemischt. Trägt Kratos gerade keine solche Waffen, nimmt er seine bloßen Fäuste zu Hilfe. Des Weiteren hat Sony SCE Santa Monica Studios beschlossen, die Rage-Power von Kratos automatisch zu aktivieren, da sehr viele Spieler diese Fähigkeit zu wenig genutzt hätten. Auch gibt es hier keine Quick Time Events mehr (!), sondern der Spieler muss genau auf die Geschehnisse auf dem Bildschirm achten und herausfinden, wann die beste Zeit zum Angriff, etc da ist. In einigen Trailern sah man bereits einen Elefanten, was Gerüchte aufwarf, dass sich dieses Mal die Handlung nicht nur auf die griechische Mythologie beschränkt, jedoch wurde von den Entwicklern darüber gesagt, dass sie einfach einen starken Gegner mit tödlichen Waffen wollten, der zugleich über menschenähnliche Intelligenz verfügt. Des Weiteren zeigte ein kürzlich erschienener Trailer den neuesten Gegner von Kratos: die Furien. Diese sind drei Gottheiten, die an die Hölle gebunden sind und sie besitzen einen Vertrag mit Kratos, dessen Leben dadurch mit dem von Ares verbunden ist. | accessdate= 2012-09-10 }} Waffen, Magie, Items und Artifakte Wie auch in anderen Teilen dieses Franchises sind bestimmte, z.T. charakterspezifische Waffen, Zauber, Items und Artifakte enthalten. Waffen * Chaos-Klingen ** die ersten Waffen, die der Spartaner in der gesamten Serie nutzt ** ein Geschenk von Ares an Kratos, wegen dessen treuen Diensten * Waffen der Gegner ** Kratos kann die Waffen in der Umgebung oder seiner Gegner nutzen und sie gegen sie verwenden Magie * Ares Feuer ** Feuerzauber ** Nutzen: Verbrennen von Gegnern bringt goldene Orbs * Poseidons Eis ** um Blöcke einzufrieren und zu zerstören ** erlaubt Atmen unter Wasser ** Nutzen: Einfrieren von Gegnern bring große rote Orbs * Zeus Blitze ** verpasst Gegnern einen Stromschlag ** Nutzen: Elektrisieren von Gegnern bringt blaue Orbs * Hades Seele ** beschwört irgendeine, nicht definierte Seele, die angreift ** Nutzen: Verdampfen von Gegnern bringt grüne Orbs Items * Uroborus Amulett ** Ein Amulett, das dem Orakel von Delphi gestohlen wurde, mit dem sich die Zeit manipulieren lässt. Kratos kann damit zerstörte Gegenstände wiederherstellen oder Gegner verlangsamen. ** Dieses Item braucht die Magie-Leiste von Kratos '''nicht' auf'' * Orkos Eides-Stein ** Dieser Stein ist ein Geschenk von Orkos an Kratos und kann einen Schatten von Kratos erschaffen. Damit sind verschiedenste Rätsel zu lösen * Augen der Wahrheit ** Die Augen der Wahrheit sind ein Item, welches von Orakel zu Orakel weitergegeben wird und die Magie der Furien übertrifft. Damit kann Kratos Barrieren, die von den Furien errichtet wurden, übergehen. Artifakte * Eidesstein eines Gefangenen ** -> unbegrenzter Wut-Modus * Circes Viole ** -> dreifaches Kombo-Zeitfenster * Gabe der Orakelpriesterin ** -> Kratos sammelt zehnmal so viele rote Orbs * Aletheias Charme ** -> reduziert erlittenen Schaden um ein Drittel * Kapitäns-Symbol ** -> unbegrenzt Magie * Orkos Mantel ** -> Gesundheitsanzeige füllt sich kontinuierlich auf * Meißel des Steinmetzes ** -> reduziert Abkühlzeit * Archimedes Abhandlung ** -> gewinnt automatisch alle kontextspezifischen Mini-Spiele * Statuen-Arbeiters Symbol ** -> verlängert Betäubungszeit * Antikythera Mechanismus ** -> konstanter Gesundheitsverlust Handlung In einem Krieg zwischen den Göttern kamen die Furien zum Vorschein. Sie sollten Rache an jenen Verrätern des Olymps üben. Ihr erstes Opfer war Aegaeon, der Zeus selbst verraten hatte. Die Furien berieten sich und kamen zu dem Entschluss, dass selbst der Tod noch eine zu milde Strafe für jemanden wie Aegaeon sei. So formten sie aus dessen Körper ein steinernes Gefängnis für all jene, die seinem schlechten Beispiel folgen würden. Später schlossen sie einen Pakt mit Ares, dem Kriegsgott, und zusammen planten sie einen Aufstand gegen den Olymp, wofür sie aber den perfekten Krieger benötigten. Um diesen zu schaffen, vereinigten sich Ares und die Königin der Furien, Alecto. Ihr gemeinsamer Sohn Orkos, entsprach aber nicht Ares Vorstellungen und wurde von diesem verstoßen. Alecto aber glaubte an ihn und sie machten ihm zu Eides-Hüter. Als der perfekte Krieger, Kratos, in Sparta heranwuchs, formte Ares mit diesem einen Blut-Pakt und machte ihn zu einer herzlosen Killer-Maschine. So brachte Ares ihn schließlich dazu, seine eigene Familie zu töten. Danach sollte Kratos keine Zurückhaltung bei zukünftigen Schlachten kennen. und der Spartaner brach den Schwur gegenüber Ares. Ares, wütend über Kratos Entscheidung, befahl den Furien ihn wegen seines Verrates zu fangen. Um den Willen des Spartaners zu brechen qälten sie ihn mit Illusionen. Orkos sah die Ungerechtigkeit Kratos gegenüber, weshalb er selbst mit dem Spartaner einen Pakt schloss und ihm erzählte, dass die Antwort auf alles in Delphi zu finden sei, beim Orakel Aletheia. Kratos befreite das Orakel aus seiner Gefangenschaft und es teilte Kratos mit, dass der einzige Weg zur Freiheit der sei, die Furien zu töten. Kratos und Orkos wurden von den Furien während einer Rangelei gefangen genommen. Kratos wurde schwer gefoltert und er lehnte das Angebot der Furien ab, wieder zu Ares zurückzukehren. Eine der Furien, Megaera, aber trug im vorangegangenen Kampf eine Arm-Verletzung davon und attackierte nun Kratos, wodurch sie ihn aus Versehen von den Ketten befreite, die ihn hielten. Kratos attackiert Megaera, die in ihrer Wut Aegaeon zum Teil wiedererweckte, wodurch nun Teile des Gefängnises Kratos angriffen. Kratos entkam allen Attacken und schlachtete Megaera ab. Als er sich den zwei verbleibenden Furien, Tisiphone und Alecto, zuwendet, wollen die ihn in der Form von Lysandra dazu überreden, wieder zu Ares zurückzukehren. Kratos aber erkannte die List und schaffte es, auch die zwei verbliebenen Furien zu töten. Kratos kehrte nach seinem Sieg nach Sparta zurück und traf dort auf Orkos, der ihm erzählte, dass er selbst zum Eides-Hüter ernannt wurde. Der einzige Weg zur Freiheit der beiden von Ares Bindungen ist der, dass der Spartaner Orkos tötet. Orkos akzeptierte seinen Tod ehrenhaft und Kratos erstach ihn, was die Bande zu Ares löste. Doch nun wurde Kratos von Visionen des Mordes an seiner Frau und seiner Tochter heimgesucht. Er brannte daraufhin sein Eigenheim zusammen mit Orkos Leiche nieder und machte sich zu einer neuen Mission auf, um seine Visionen los zu werden. | accessdate= 2013-08-17 }} Gewalt gegen Frauen In den anderen bisher erschienenen God of War-Games hat Kratos einfach jedem vor Wut den Hintern versohlt, egal ob sein Gegner männlich oder weiblich war. Aus diversen Gründen hat SCE Santa Monica Studios dieses Mal beschlossen, von der Gewalt gegen weibliche Charaktere nicht zu unterstützen. Spielmodi Singleplayer Der Singleplayer-Modus in ist dem Modus seines Vorgängers identisch: Kratos kämpft sich in grausamen Schlachten auf Leben und Tod zum Ziel. Wie nun bekanntgegeben wurde, wird sich eine Demo-Version des Spiels auf der Blu-ray Disc des Films "Total Recall" befinden, welche voraussichtlich am 18. Dezember auf den Markt kommt. Multiplayer Sony hat nun offiziell bekannt gegeben, dass es einen Multiplayer-Modus geben wird, der spannende Schlachten verspricht. Dieser Modus soll außerdem on- und offline für bis zu acht PersonenAcht Spieler ist die maximale Anzahl an installierbaren Controllern auf dem PS3-System spielbar sein. Im Multiplayer gibt es gewisse Voraussetzungen, die man erfüllen muss: }} Es werden laut ersten Informationen noch andere Spielmodi hinzukommen, gefolgt von neuen Rüstungen und Items, allesamt freischaltbar. Des Weiteren soll der Spieler auch beim Charakterdesign im Multiplayer-Modus freie Hand haben, so soll sowohl die Farbe der Haare und der Haut frei wählbar sein. So ist seit dem 12.07.2013 ein neuer 1 Vs 1 - Battle-Modus verfügbar, bei dem sich die Spieler auch ihre Skills verbessern können, und zwar in einem Best Of 7-Battle, d.h., der erste, der 4 Siege erreicht, gewinnt. Des Weiteren können die Spieler, die das Spiel - gleichgültig, ob es sich um die normale oder die Collector's Edition handelt - vorbestellen, den bekannten Charakter "König Leonidas" als Spieler-Rang im Multiplayer-Modus hinzufügen. Dazu kommt noch ein exklusives Poster, dass den Spartaner-König in seinem traditionellen Outfit zeigt. Auch der Charakter selbst soll spielbar sein, wobei er neben seinem Outfit auch seinen ionischen Speer mitbringt, der ganz eigene Kampf-Fähigkeiten besitzen soll. 3D Es wurde nun angekündigt, dass Kratos in 3D alles niedermetzelt, d.h., dass sich Spieler mit einem 3D-fähigen TV-Gerät und der entsprechenden Brille auf dreidimensionales Gemetzel freuen dürfen. Dieser 3D-Modus wurde für die Kampagne (Singleplayer) bestätigt, ob es diesen auch für den neuen Multiplayer geben wird, ist allerdings noch offen. Charaktere } |title = Charaktere |titlestyle = background-color:#0000CC; color:#FFFF00; |groupstyle = background-color:#FFFF00; color:#0000CC; |group1 = Kratos |group2 = die Furien |group3 = Orkos |group4 = Orakel Aletheia |group5 = Lysandra |group6 = Calliope |group7 = Archimedes |group8 = Hecatonchires Schreiber |group9 = erlöster Krieger |list1 = Kratos ist der Hauptprotagonis des Spiels. Nach dem Verlust seiner Frau und seines Kindes vor sechs Monaten ist Kratos verzweifelt und bricht seinen Schwur mit Ares, wofür er von den Furien bestraft wird. |list2 = Drei Schwestern, älter als die Titanen und die Götter, sind sie die Bestrafer derjenigen, die Schwüre brechen. Sie sind hier die Hauptantagonisten des Spiels, die Kratos für dessen Bruch des Schwures verfolgen und foltern. |list3 = Der Hüter der Schwüre, der sich sich entschließt, Kratos zu helfen, damit dieser die Furien besiegen kann. |list4 = Kratos ist auf Antwortensuche und gelangt so nach Delphi, wo er auf das Orakel Aletheia trifft, die ihm vielleicht helfen kann, endlich Freiheit zu erlangen. |list5 = Kratos Frau. Sie kommt nur in seinen Visionen im Spiel vor. |list6 = Kratos Tochter. Auch sie kommt nur in seinen Visionen im Spiel vor. |list7 = Ein historischer Mathematiker, Physiker, Ingeniur, Erfinder und Astronom, der auch die massive Statue des Apollo auf Delos baute. |list8 = Der erste Sterbliche, der von den Furien gefangen genommen wurde. Er hinterließ überall um das Gefängnis Notizen. |list9 = Dieser Krieger kommt nur im Multiplayer vor und spielt eine kleine Rolle als Gefangener zu Beginn des Spiels }} Gegner Kratos kämpft im Verlaufe des Spiels gegen Horden von Gegnern, kleinere und größere, welche nun im Näheren beschrieben werden. alltägliche Gegner * Zentauren-General: ->''Beschreibung siehe hier'' * Cerberus: ->''Beschreibung siehe hier'' * Chimera: ->''Beschreibung siehe hier'' * Zyklopen-Berserker: ->''Beschreibung siehe hier'' * Delos-Kriegerinnen: Amazonen, mit Speeren ausgerüstet * '''Elementare Talos: ähnlich den Stein-Talos oder Bronze-Talos, siehe hier * Elephantaur: große, elefantenähnliche Kreaturen (im Trailer zu sehen) * Empusa: weibliche Monster mit grünen Spitzen anstelle der Gliedmaßen * Höllenhunde: ->''Beschreibung siehe hier'' * Gorgonen: ->''Beschreibung siehe hier'' * Harpie: ->''Beschreibung siehe hier'' * Manticor Zögling: kleinere Version von Manticoren, brüten aus Eiern * Megaeras Untertanen: Wesen, die von Megaera infiziert wurden und ihr gehorchen * Megaeras Parasiten: Parasiten von Megaera geschaffen wurden, die andere Wesen infizieren können * Satyr: Standard-Satyre, ->''Beschreibung siehe hier'' * niedere Satyre * Satyr-General: größere Satyre, die ganze Horden von Satyren befehligen * Sirenen: ähnlich jenen aus God of War III * Spartanische Illusionen: Illusionen, in denen Kratos gegen Megaera kämpft * Hades Seele: ->''Beschreibung siehe hier'' Boss-Gegner * Aegaeon: ein hundertarmiger Gigant, der für seinen Schwur-Bruch von den Furien zu einem lebenden Gefängnis gemacht wurde ** Aegaeons Hände: reanimierte Hände des lebenden Gefängnises, die Kratos angreifen ** Aegaeons Köpfe: dito, Köpfe statt Hände * Manticor: feuerspeiendes Biest mit dem Körper eines Löwen, Schwanz eines Skorpions und Flügeln einer Fledermaus * Pollux & Castor: Halbbrüder und Wächter des Orakels in Delphi * Daimon: Tisiphones Haustier * die Furien: vor-olympische Wesen, die Hauptantagonisten des Spiels ** Megaera: kann Parasiten befehligen, die Wesen zu ihren Sklaven machen ** Tisiphone: Meisterin der Illusionen, die sie benutzt, um Kratos zu quälen ** Alecto: Königin der Furien, Geliebte des Ares, kann sich in das Seeungeheuer Charybdis verwandeln Verfilmung Die Macher der Saw-Filme gaben nun bekannt, dass sie die Verfilmung dieses Spiels übernehmen werden. Fans hoffen, dass dieser Film besser wird als die Saw-Filme, die ja keine aufregenden Scripts zu Grunde haben. Bilder Datei:GodOfWarAscension-Screen01.png| schon früher kämpfte Kratos in großen Ruinen Datei:GodOfWarAscension-Screen02.png| einer von Kratos' zahlreichen Gegnern Datei:GodOfWarAscension-Screen03.png| Kratos mit einem früheren Outfit (Maske) und der Klinge des Olymps Datei:GodOfWarAscension-Screen04.png| Kratos im Kampf, während ein Zyklop im Hintergrund angekettet ist Datei:GodOfWarAscention-Build.png| der polygone Aufbau der Szenerie und Charaktere Datei:GodOfWarAscension-ElefanturConceptArt.png| Konzept-Zeichnung des Elefanten Videos und Trailer thumb|300px|left|GOW Ascension - E3 teaser trailer thumb|right|300px| - Furies-Trailer Links Anmerkungen Quellen Kategorie:God of War Kategorie:PlayStation 3 Kategorie:Hack 'n' Slay Kategorie:Action-Adventure Kategorie:2013 Kategorie:Sony Computer Entertainment